bigg_boss_13fandomcom-20200214-history
Baba Sehgal
|hometown = Lucknow, India |occupation = Singer |knownfor = |spouse = |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 1 |Year = 2007 |TimesNominated = 1 |NominationsReceived = 4 |TimesSaved = |Currently = Evicted |Currently1 = Evicted |Place = 8th |Days = 65 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = |InstagramUserName = }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 1. Biography Born and brought up in Lucknow, Baba Sehgal graduated with a B.Tech from G. B. Pant University of Agriculture and Technology, Pantnagar, Nainital7 His entertainment career began in the 1990s, when he emerged as part of the Indipop scene,8 and released an album which got frequent airplay on MTV India. Since then he has been a popular figure on the rap scene, with hits such as 'Thanda Thanda Paani' (which sampled Vanilla Ice's "Ice Ice Baby", which in turn sampled Queen's "Under Pressure")11 'Manjula' and 'Dil Dhadke'. Career Sehgal's first album was Dilruba (1990), followed by Alibaba (1991). Then came his biggest hit album Thanda Thanda Pani (1992), which sold 5 million cassettes, making it the first successful Indian rap album. His next albums were Main Bhi Madonna (1993), Baba Bachao na (1993), Dr.Dhingra (1994), Miss 420 (1994) movie soundtrack, Double Gadbad (1994) movie soundtrack, Indian Romyo (1995), Tora Tora (1995), Loomba Loomba (1996), na aariya hai na jaroya hai (1997), America mein indian dhaba (1997), d.j. mix blue (1997), dhak dhak dil in culcutta (1997), A Reason to Smile (1997), meri jaan hindustan (1998), jugni mast kalandar (1998), abb mein vengaboy (1999), pinga pinga (2001), Pump up your Style (2003), Welcome to Mumbai (2005), Babe di gaddi (2009), Woh beete din and The Magic of Dandiya, among others. He writes the majority of the music for his albums himself. He was the music director of the movie Dance Party (1995), featuring the popular song "kapurthala se aaya hoon, tere liye laaya hoon, Orange kurta peela pajama..". He was the first Indian artist to have a music video broadcast on MTV Asia, which was broadcasting out of Hong Kong at the time. He was also the presenter of the TV show Superhit Muqabla which was aired on DD2 at primetime. He has also worked as a stage performer. He was in New York from 2001 to 2005. When he came home to Mumbai, he released his album Welcome to Mumbai, which was his 22nd album. He also directed the music for the Bollywood film Bhoot Uncle (2006) and Nalaik (2005). He also anchored the TV show 'Santa and Banta news unlimited' on Zoom. His Song Trump Ka Mania supporting the then Republican nominee Donald Trump was a hit. Now, he makes and releases his singles on his YouTube channel "Baba Sehgal Entertainment". Some of them are Aloo ka Parantha, Going to the Gym, Swacchh Bharat. His song Mumbai City is a dark hip hop rap song on Mumbai. In 1998, Sehgal made his acting debut in the Bollywood film Miss 420 alongside Sheeba Akashdeep. He also did playback singing for the film's soundtrack(Pallav, O Pallav) , which was released in 1994, four years before the film's theatrical release. In 1999 he played two characters in the film Double Gadbad. He also composed and sang all the songs for the film's soundtrack. In 2006, he participated in Bigg Boss 1. Player History - Bigg Boss Hindi 1) Nominations History Trivia References Category:1965 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 1 Contestants Category:Wild Card Contestants Category:Singers Category:Bigg Boss Hindi Category:8th Place